


Lips Pressed Close to Mine (True Blue)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh play strip basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Pressed Close to Mine (True Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe this was inspired by what's your number. i watched it for chris evans and it was kinda cute, okay? note to self: dont start writing at half three in the morning.
> 
> title from ginasfs by fall out boy

For some reason, they had been given access to a gym. They had done an interview there, because Tyler used to do basketball, and, naturally, this meant people wanted to see him play, and Josh had shown off what he knew too, but hadn't been interviewed.

He didn't quite understand why this meant they had been told they could stay there as long as they wanted, and then been left alone, but he wasn't complaining.

It was just Josh and Tyler, because the other guys didn't tend to come to interviews, so the two of them ran around and shot hoops in the otherwise empty room, giggling and pushing each other out of the way like little kids.

At some point, just competing to see who could shoot the most hoops (it was Tyler- Josh was decent at most sports, but Tyler was just _really_ good at basketball) became boring, but he didn't want to waste this opportunity by leaving too soon, so he decided to raise the stakes.

"Strip basketball," he announced, hearing Josh's shoes squeak against the floor, as he turned to stare at Tyler, ball now held still in his hands as he stared at Tyler in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well, it's getting a bit boring. So let's make it strip basketball," Tyler said, figuring if he just acted very calm about it, Josh would assume it was a sensible plan. It didn't work that way, but it was worth a try.

"Tyler, if we did that, people might end up walking in and seeing us naked."

Tyler shrugged. "That'd be half the fun."

Josh laughed, disbelieving, but began to nod slightly. "Okay," he said, and Tyler kind of jerked backwards, because he'd been sure Josh would say no. "Yeah. Sure. What are the rules?"

He hasn't thought this far through, in all honesty, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Uh. We play a game against each other. Each time we score, the other takes one item of clothing off," he suggested, giggling because this was sort of crazy, and Josh was just nodding along and smiling. "I'll take the net to the left?" He couldn't believe they were actually doing this.

To be fair, Josh looked like he felt the same way. "Okay. Start now?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

Josh started bouncing the ball, and seemed to be going for his usual 'sprint towards the net as fast as possible to avoid being blocked, and just hope it gets in' method. It worked, up until he missed the net, and Tyler had possession of the ball, at which point he was screwed.

He tried to get the ball back, but Tyler scored, so Josh took off his cap, which Tyler didn't protest against, lest it scare him away from continuing the game.

Tyler scored another three consecutive goals before Josh managed to get one, because what Josh lacked in shooting skills was almost made up by how super fast he was. Josh was shirtless and barefoot now, and Tyler was slipping around in his socks, which gave Josh the upper hand to score another goal.

"I couldn't move fast enough in my socks," Tyler said, laughing as he took off them off. Josh was smiling proudly nonetheless, and Tyler was mainly busy struggling to ignore his bare chest.

"You're just jealous of my skills," he joked, even though they both knew Tyler was better than Josh at basketball.

Tyler scored another goal, and Josh took of his pants slowly, giggling a bit as he struggled to get them off, and winking at Tyler as though it was a strip tease.

It was then that Tyler learnt how determined Josh could be, because He scored the next two goals, until Tyler was wearing only boxers, too.

Josh looked very proud of himself. "We're even, now. Next to score wins."

Tyler couldn't help but wonder what they won. The prize of seeing their best friend naked? Because, whilst Tyler couldn't deny that he would enjoy that, he was pretty sure Josh wouldn't feel the same about seeing Tyler naked. Josh just thought of them as bros, nothing more.

Regardless, Tyler nodded at him, putting on a expression of mock seriousness as he moved to stand opposite from Josh. He got to start with the ball this time, since Josh had scored last.

"Three. Two. One. Go," Josh counted, and Tyler immediately lurched to the side, trying to get past Josh. He got half way to the goal before Josh caught up, snatching the ball from him and turning on heel to try get towards his own goal.

Tyler wasn't fast enough to catch up with him, but Josh missed the net, so Tyler caught the ball and dribbled it back to his end of the court, Josh a few steps behind him. He went for a shot as soon as he was close enough, and, despite his valiant efforts, Josh was unable to block him from scoring.

Josh cursed below his breath, but hooked his fingers around the waistband of his boxers.

"You- you don't have to," Tyler said, holding onto one of Josh's hands to stop him. Yeah, sure, Josh was attractive, and Tyler had a stupid crush in him, but he didn't want him to do anything he was uncomfortable with.

Josh had a smile on his face, like Tyler had just said something really cute, and he said, "What if I want to?"

"Well. Go ahead," he said with a shrug.

Josh took them off quickly after that. Tyler was reminded of some comedian, or maybe an actor, talking about how when people went to see plays in which there was nudity, the audience was divided into three groups of people: those who outright stared, those who very purposefully avoided staring, and those who attempted to avoid looking but occasionally glanced guiltily. Tyler fell firmly into the third category, whilst still trying to convince himself that he was in the second.

Josh grinned at him. "This is freeing. You should join me," he suggested, and Tyler was ninety-eight percent sure that Josh's eyes had just darted towards his crotch right then.

Tyler found himself nodding dumbly, slowly moving his hands down to his hips and pulling his own boxers off. Him and his best friend were now standing naked in a gym together. Were they going to just continue playing basketball, naked now? Because Tyler was kind of scared he would in some way harm himself if he did that, or maybe Josh. He wasn't sure which would be worse.

Josh didn't suggest they carry on the game, just very slowly reached for Tyler's hips, giving him plenty of time to back away or tell him to fuck off. Tyler let him, and raised his own hands to rest on Josh's shoulders.

Josh smiled at him, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a surreal situation, and he almost expected to wake up in his bunk, Josh's head still hanging down because they'd fallen asleep talking again. People just didn't kiss after playing strip basketball in a gym.

He didn't wake up, so he tried to deepen the kiss, but Josh pulled away. "Maybe we should leave now. I mean, I don't want to end up having sex with you in a gym. Which I think I might if we stay here much longer."

Tyler laughed, nodding. "Yeah. Let's put our clothes back on and get outta here."

Tyler lost a pair of socks, and Josh forgot his hat, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. kudos and comments would be hella cool.


End file.
